Good Meets Bad
by lozzylaur
Summary: This is my first fic so its not great. Its mainly a romantic Charlie and Brax fic. Hope you like it. All reviews will be greatly appreciated along with any ideas or suggestions on further chapters. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fic so please be nice. Any reviews will be greatly appreciated.

Theres not to much drama mainly a bit of a nice romantic charlie and brax story, although there will be a bit about the others.

* * *

><p><span>Good Meets Bad<span>

Charlie woke up with the sudden need to be sick; she jumped out of bed and ran to the toilet getting there just in time. A few seconds late she felt a soft hand on the small of her back. Feeling at ease she leant back into the man behind her smiling slightly.

'Feeling better now?' spoke more with concern than anything else.

She looked up and smiled half-heartedly. This had been a regular occurrence over the past two weeks.

'Don't you think it's time you took a test? It's not like we both don't know the answer.'

'I know, I will I promise. I'm just not ready for it to be confirmed yet.'

She sat up slightly to allow him to stand before feelings his arms around her sweeping her of the toilet floor. Squealing slightly from the shock of being picked up, she smiled and relaxed into the strong arms.

After placing her on the sofa, he walked into the kitchen to make some strong black coffee which he knew would be greatly accepted. Returning back into the front room, he smiled to see the woman he adored snuggled up with her daughter. After making sure she had everything she needed he went to change ready for an early morning surf, already planning to pick up a well overdue pregnancy test on his way home.

'Bye babe, make sure you get some rest, and Ruby look after your mum for me.' he called out before closing the door behind him.

Smiling into her daughters' hair she thought back to the pain they had both gone through in the past. Charlie and Ruby had grown up very happily as sisters, until the truth of Ruby's true parentage had come out. Charlie thought back to the day her daughter found out she was her mother, and remembers the hateful look in her eyes when she angrily shouted she never wanted to see her again. At that moment Charlie never thought she would have any relationship with her daughter never mind the loving mother-daughter relationship they share now. She was forced from her thoughts and back to reality by the sound of the back door.

'Will just be Casey.' Ruby stated looking up at her mum.

'Hey' Casey called as he entered the room, smiling at Charlie and kissing Ruby gently on the head. He sat on the sofa opposite taking a moment to admire his girlfriend looking so peaceful and young curled up in her mother's arms. 'Brax just popped into the restaurant, he said he'll be home soon though.'

Charlie smiled at the thought of Brax arriving home and at Ruby's boyfriend. Although initially against her daughters relationship with a member of the Braxton family even she had to admit that Casey was a good influence on her. That along with the realisation that she would be a hypocrite knowing full well she was also involved with a Braxton. Her life now she a far cry from the turmoil she was in six months ago. She and Brax were together but no one knew, she knew she loved him but she wasn't sure the effect this love would have on her career being the local police sergeant. It was hard for Brax to, even possibly life threatening if his 'gang' the 'riverboys' ever found out he was in a relationship with a cop. Putting all this aside, they faced their fears.


	2. Chapter 2

_Six months ago_

Charlie sat at the kitchen table looking at Ruby, hoping she would soon stop staring at her and tell her what she was feeling.

'Let me get this right, you... and... Brax. As in Casey's brother Darryl Braxton. You're sleeping with a RIVERBOY.' Ruby increased her volume at the end of the sentence. She didn't know whether to be angry her mother was such a hypocrite, happy she was with someone and might back off from her relationship or shocked her mother had successfully hidden this from her for months.

'I really didn't think you had it in, I mean Brax.' Ruby stated, still in shock.

'I, I'm sorry Rubes, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant for this to happen. It was, I mean it started out just as... well you no.' Charlie started to explain not really wanting to have to tell her daughter that her relationship with the criminal had started out purely as sex.

'And now?'

'Now, I guess for longer than I have wanted to admit, I love him.' Charlie smiled at that thought.

'Wow, love. Erm, Charlie I need some space, I need to let this sink in.' The young girl explain still in shock her mum and her boyfriend's brother where together.

'Rubes, please remember I love you. That will never change.'

'Charlie, I just need some time. After everything, we promised no more secrets, we promised we would be honest with each other and you've lied again.' With that she got up and walked out.

Brax was in the restaurant, he had just finished explaining, or rather arguing with his younger brothers, Casey and Heath about his relationship with Charlie. Casey, who is so laid back he's almost horizontal most of the time, was more happy for his brother than angry. Heath however was a different story entirely, he was angry not only had his brother lied to him and left his beloved 'riverboys' but he had done all this for a cop. The exact same cop who, for the past however many months has been bending over backwards to put him behind bars. Heath had stormed out realising his opinion counted for very little in his brothers eyes.

'I'm happy for you Brax, maybe she will be a good influence on you.' Casey smiled shaking his brothers hand, knowing full well she was at least part if not the whole reason Brax was no longer involved in the criminal activity he previously had been. 'I'm going to catch up with Ruby, I guess she'll be needing me at the moment.'

'OK, Case, don't forget your school work though.'

Casey sighed at the thought of all the work he knew he had to do before leaving the restaurant to meet up with Ruby.

Brax was busy, it was lunch time at the restaurant and it was packed, he looked up from serving at the bar to see his girlfriend walk in. Looking at her, she was definitely a lucky man. She was stunning. Smiling he was more than shocked when she walked round the bar and straight into his arms. He held her and kissed the top of her head knowing she must of told Ruby about them.

'You know those people are all really, I don't just fill this place with blow up dolls to make it look good.'

'What?' Charlie asked looking up puzzled.

'The restaurants full, and there all looking at us. As happy as I am that you don't seem to care, I'm just a little shocked.'

'I just needed a hug, sorry.' She stated as she went to pull away, slightly disappointed.

'Don't be sorry, I'm just shocked. I take it you told Ruby then.' Brax said softly pulling her back into his arms.

'Yer, she was shocked. I expected shouting, tears, her storming out but she just sat there. Then when she spoke she sounded so disappointed in me. I really don't want to let her down. She's still my little girl after all.'

'I know, she's knows how much you love her. She'll calm down and realise that she just wants you to be happy. She just needs a bit of time; I mean you did just tell her, her mum was dating her boyfriend's brother. That's gotta be though to take.'

Pulling apart slightly so he could look into her eyes he smiled again at how beautiful she was. With that he leant down and caught her lips with his own. Stroking the side of her face, he broke the kiss.

'I love you Charlie Buckton.' He spoke softly into her mouth.

'I love you to Darryl Braxton.' Came the reply with a small smile.

'I almost forgot to tell you, I rang work after I told Ruby. I explained that I couldn't work on the drug crop case for personal reasons. I explained why and though he said he didn't agree in my choice of men there won't be a formal investigation.'

'That I have to agree with.' Charlie didn't need to look round to know who they reply came from. She kissed Brax quickly one last time before smiling and turning to face the other woman.

'Morag, Hi how are you?'

'I think we can save the pleasantries Charlie. I'm more concerned with the choices you make.'

'Look, Morag. I know you care about Charlie but so do I. I would never hurt her, or her career. I know how much it means to her.'

'Mr Braxton, this is between my step-daughter and I so if you wouldn't mind giving us some privacy.' The lawyer replied sharply.

Knowing he couldn't win, he turned to Charlie and told her to go talk and he would bring them some drinks.

Ruby was feeling much calmer after speaking to Casey; she still felt let down by her mother's deceit but was now willing to hear her explanation. She paused slightly at the sight of Brax but was reassured by the Casey smiling at her.

'Come on, let's go save Charlie from Morag's lecture.' Nodding in the direction of the pair sat on the sofa. It was clear even without hearing the conversation Morag was not happy, especially when she caught Charlie staring at Brax instead of listening to her concerns.

'Hey, Morag... Charlie, erm, can we talk?' directing the question more at her mum than step-grandma.

'Hello Ruby, I was just leaving. Maybe you can talk more sense into her than I have been able to.' With that the red haired woman got up and left.

'Thanks, you just saved me from strangling her.' Charlie smiled at her daughter and her boyfriend.

'I see Brax is already starting to rub off on you.' Charlie half laughed, happy that her daughter was making jokes about it, hoping this was the start of her forgiveness.

'Very funny. So, you said you wanted to talk?'

'Yer right. Look, Charlie I'm not going to pretend I understand and I'm still hurt you kept it from me for so long, but if you're happy then I guess I am to.'

'Ruby you have no idea how much that means to hear you say that.' Charlie spoke nearly in tears at how things where finally working out. She leant over and hugged her daughter tightly.

'Well you have Casey to thank, he made me realise Brax isn't that bad and you clearly love each other to risk everything.'

'Thanks.' She said smiling sincerely at the young boy. 'I never thought it would work both ways.'

'Both ways?' Ruby replied slightly confused.

'Yer, Brax made me realise you could do a lot worse than be with Casey.'

They smiled at each other breaking out the hug just as Brax walked over holding a pizza and some drinks. Ruby moved round so she was nestled into Casey leaving space next to Charlie for Brax.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long to update, have been really busy recently. Thank you for the nice reviews, hope you like this chapter._

* * *

><p><em>Six months on (Back to real time)<em>

Ruby and Casey had gone out to meet some friends and Charlie was sat alone at the kitchen table, drinking a mug of black coffee and reading the local paper. She looked up at the tall, handsome figure in the doorway and smiled.

Brax walked into the kitchen kneeling down in front of the beautiful police sergeant and kissed her passionately. Breaking apart he pulled out a box from his back pocket and placed it on the table. Looking back into her eyes he smiled and squeezed her hand slightly.

'For when you're ready, no pressure but we both know it needs to be done. And whatever the outcome I'll be here holding your hand. I love you and nothing will change that.' She smiled at him possibly for the first time in her life truly being comforted purely by words.

'I guess there's no time like the present, and I think we both need to an answer.' She smiled kissing him before standing up. Turning in the doorway she spoke softly, 'I love you to.'

Ten minutes later the pair where sat back at the table in silence staring at the plastic stick in front of them.

'Wow, I mean... WOW.' Was all Brax could manage.

'I know, I mean I was pretty convinced after all the morning sickness, but now it's definite.'

Brax's excitement faded at the sight of tears falling down his girlfriends face. Getting up and kneeling down in front of her he took her face in one hand, gently wiping away the tears with the other. He kissed her gently before softly asking her what was wrong.

'I don't know why I'm crying. I just guess I never thought I would get the chance to be a mum again, this is my chance Brax. My chance to do it right, to do it properly unlike last time. I'm going to be a mum.' Charlie shrieked, jumping forward into Brax's arms. Taking him by surprise they both fell backwards laughing in each other's arms.

'Well at least you've got all your clothes on this time.' Ruby joked, referring to the time her and Casey had walked in to find Charlie and Brax on the front room lacking a large amount of clothing.

Looking away from the pair and onto the table Ruby shrieked when she noticed the positive pregnancy test lying there.

'I'm going to have a brother or sister.' Ruby cried before jumping on top of the two bodies still laughing on the floor.

Ten minutes later, after much laughing, hugging and saying congratulations the four of them were now sat around the kitchen table discussing the rather confusing relationship they would each have to the baby.

'Well I will be its sister, the best of course and Casey will be its uncle.' Ruby stated proudly.

'Yer, but you will also be its aunty through me, and I will be its brother-in-law, well basically, through you.' Casey added slightly confused.

'I don't care I'm going to be a dad...' Brax stated proudly standing up, 'I'm going to be a... dad.' He repeated slower before sitting down looking half shocked half terrified.

'Well my dear brother-in-law, well basically, that is what happens when you sleep with my mother and don't use the protection you bang on about to us. ALL THE TIME.' Ruby smugly announced smiling at her boyfriend.

'OK, Rubes thanks for pointing that out. But in case you haven't noticed I am not still at school, I have a good job and boyfriend. It's not the same thing. Don't you have work to do, or surfing or anything that involves you not being in this house at this precise moment in time?'

'As much as I love to watch Brax have a nervous breakdown I'm getting hungry. Come on Case, let's go to the diner.'


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope your all still liking the story as much as i am enjoying writing it. Thank you to everyone who has read and especially to those who have revied so nicely, it means a lot. **

**Sorry i havent put a new chapter up for so long, have been away. I will put two chapters up today to make up for it, hope you enjoy them. **

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since they had found out Charlie was pregnant, her and Brax where sat in the waiting room of the clinic waiting to find out when she was due.<p>

'Well, Miss Buckton I'm happy to tell you that you are indeed pregnant. I can't give you a date until we do a scan and from the external observations I have performed I think now would be as good a time as any to do one. If you give me a few moments I will find someone to perform one you.'

'Thanks doctor, that would be great.' The excitement at getting to see his un-born child evident in Brax's voice.

He turned to Charlie after the Doctor left the room and kissed her, smiling the love-sick teenager.

Charlie took his face in her hands thinking not for the first time, how surprising this man she loved was. And how happy she was they were going to be part of a family.

A large blond woman entered the room and blushed slightly realising she was interrupting a clearly intimate moment.

'Sorry I can come back if you want.'

'No, don't worry. I don't think I would be forgiven if I make him wait any longer to see this baby.' Charlie replied looking down at the hand on her belly and smiling. She looked up and her eyes met Brax's and she felt her knees melt as usual. A feeling she prayed regularly would never fade.

'That's your baby.' The woman spoke proudly pointing at the screen. 'I would say your around 11 weeks.'

'Oh my... WOW. That's my, I mean our baby. It's beautiful. I think it looks like you.' Brax spoke excitedly, tearing his eyes away from the screen to look at Charlie, a smile stretching the width of this face.

'How can you tell that it looks like me? It just looks like a peanut.' She replied softly, equally excited.

'Peanut, I like it. Think that's what we should call it.'

'You want to call our child peanut? Your stranger than I first thought.'

'No not permanently, just while it looks like a peanut. I feel bad calling my child it.'

'You're such a sweet heart really aren't you?' She said smiling sweetly.

'Only to you, so don't go telling everyone.'

After the clinic, still elated they walked into Angelo's hand in hand chatting about nothing. Charlie let go of his hand, letting him walk round the bar to pour them both a drink.

'Hungry?' Brax questioned.

'I could really eat some ice-cream right now.'

'Ice-cream? Please don't tell me you plan on living of ice-cream for the next six months.'

'No, not just ice-cream, think I will be able to manage sausage sandwiches in bed as well.' She replied cheekily.

'In bed hey, there's only one problem with that. You have to be in bed to eat in bed.' He replied seductively.

Smiling at her, he walked around the bar and picked her up in his arms.

'I think we better get you to bed then Sergeant Buckton.' He put her down gently before walking into the kitchen quickly. He returned with a small white bag before taking Charlie's hand in the other leading her out the restaurant.

Charlie lay in bed loving the feel of her skin touching Brax's, the feel of his hand in hers and the feel of his lips lightly kissing her head.

'I love you Charlie and peanut.' He smiled before kissing his fingers and placing them on her belly.

'That's good because we love you to.'

With that Brax let go of her hand and crept out of bed kissing the top of her head before he left. He pulled on his shorts before leaving the bedroom whistling as he went.

Charlie was just about to go find Brax when he walked back into the room holding a tray with two sandwiches and two coffees on it a long with some flowers from the garden in a glass.

'What's this?' Charlie asked as she sat up so she could take the tray.

'Sausage sandwiches in bed, and we have ice-cream but that's in the freezer, I know how slow you eat.'

'Hey, I don't eat slowly.' Charlie pouted hitting Brax's arm as he got back into bed.

'Yer, you do. It's good though, means I can steal your food.' He replied before kissing her passionately. Pulling away he looked into her gorgeous blue eyes before picking up his sandwich.


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks later, Brax was behind the bar putting bottles away when his phone rang. Seeing Morag flash up on the screen he was tempted not to answer but knew she wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important.

Brax fell down to his knees listening to what the lawyer had to tell him. Once the conversation and he had collected himself, he jumped up and ran straight out of the door. Jumping into his car before jumping straight out again he remembered that Morag had told him to find Ruby. Not in the mood to search for the young girl, and hoping she would be close by he stood up on the bottom of the car door. Searching the beach he noticed Casey and Ruby walking out of the sea with their boards.

After a very rushed explanation Brax had dragged the two youngsters into his car and sped off to the hospital.

Morag was glad that she had called Brax; he sounded genuinely worried and seemed to really love the police officer. After initially receiving the phone call she was in two minds whether to inform Brax but when the nurse had made a point of stating he had been requested she knew she would get no thanks if she kept him in the dark. She was also glad that he had offered to find Ruby and inform her of the situation. A job that she had been dreading knowing she couldn't offer the sympathy the restaurant owner or his brother could offer the young girl.

Morag was relieved to finally get to the hospital after which had felt like a life time journey. She was surprised however to see Ruby, Brax and Casey jump out of a car and run over to them only a few minutes later.

'Morag! What's going on?' Ruby called coming to a stop in front of the lawyer.

'Ruby I don't know any more than you do at this moment.' She replied calmly, 'let's go inside and find out.'

Ruby went to walk inside looking around and noticing Brax was nowhere to be found. After looking at Casey questioningly, almost as if he could read her mind he nodded towards the entrance of the hospital. Pausing at what she might find once inside she took a deep breath and stepped inside.

'Charlie Buckton. Were here to see Charlie Buckton? Where is she? How is she? Is she... I mean will she be ok?' question after question came quickly from Ruby.

'Erm, if you give me a moment I will find someone to come and speak to you.' The woman behind the desk spoke professionally and compassionately.

'Thank you' Morag replied before the woman left.

What seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes a doctor came over, she was dressed in green scrubs with a hat in her hand. She smiled at the four concerned people stood in front of her, with Brax having returned to the group.

'Hello, Mrs Buckton?' the woman looked towards Morag. 'Are you Charlie Buckton's step mother?'

'Yes, yes she is, I'm her daughter, this is her boyfriend and this is his brother.' Ruby replied quickly pointing to the relevant people. 'Now will you tell us how she is and if we can see her?' annoyance clear in her voice. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder presuming it was Casey she turned, slightly shocked to find Brax looking at her vacantly.

'Sorry, of course. As you no Charlie has been in car crash, she hit a tree head on and as a result sustained some substantial head and internal injuries. On arrival she had internal bleeding and a punctured lung, we managed to stop the bleeding and she has a chest drain to fix her lung. She is just out of surgery and when I left was not yet awake. In answer to your other question, yes you can see her. Only two visitors at a time thought I'm afraid and try to make sure she gets plenty of rest.' The Doctor smiled sympathetically at the four people in front of her whose hearts where clearly breaking at the news. 'Before you see her you should be aware she has a few tubes and machines, there mainly for observational purposes and she also has some superficial head wounds.'

'Thanks.' Brax smiled half heartedly at the Doctor. 'Can we see her now?'

'Of course, if you just follow me.'

'Mr Braxton.' The doctor spoke seriously pulling Brax away from the other just before they got to the room. 'I'm unsure if you know this but when Charlie arrived she was pregnant.'

'Yer, we found out a few weeks ago. Were both pretty happy. Wait, you said was, you mean she's...' Brax stared at the doctor unable to finish the sentence.

'As I mentioned before, she had internal bleeding and in order to stop that we had to operate. I'm sorry there was nothing we could do for your daughter. It was just too early for her to be born. There was no chance she would have survived. Charlie doesn't know, if you like I can tell her but I think.'

'No I will tell her, please, I think she needs to hear it from me.' Brax cut in before she could finish.

'I think that will be for the best. I'm very sorry Mr Braxton; Charlie needs your support now.' The doctor spoke sincerely before she left.

They were all paused outside her room; the sight of his girlfriend looking so weak and vulnerable through the window was almost too much for the usually hard former riverboy. He turned suddenly realised there were three people who really wanted to be inside the room with only two spaces.

'Rubes, you should go in and see your mum with Morag.' Brax spoke softly trying to disguise the heartache he truly felt.

'No, Mr Braxton... Brax, I might not have been welcoming of your relationship with my step-daughter but it doesn't take a mind reader to see you clearly care about her. You will be the one she wants to see when she wakes up, you and her daughter.'

Brax smiled at the lawyer, making up for the words he couldn't get out his throat. Once in the room Ruby sat one side of your mum while Brax sat the other.

'Mum, it's me, Ruby and Brax. We're here for you when you wake up. I l love you mum.' Ruby stuttered not knowing if she could hear her or not but needing to fill the silence.

She looked over to Brax who winked at her encouraging her to keep talking. Soon they were both talking to police officer.

'Charlie.' They both cried at the sight of the woman they both loved waking up.

'I would of woke up earlier but you two would give anyone a head ache with all the talking.' They smiled at her attempt of humour.

'How you feeling? You had us all worried.' Brax looked at his girlfriend warmly briefly thinking of how much worse if could have been.

'Like I drove into a tree.' Charlie smiled.

'Good to see they gave you a sense of humour when you where in surgery.' Ruby replied as quick as ever.

'Well next time you decide to drive into a tree, can you choose a smaller one? I'm not a fan of hospitals or nearly loosing you.' Brax smiled, the seriousness in his voice evident.

'I will try, but as much as you might find it hard to believe I didn't mean to hit the tree.' Charlie said as she remembered the accident vividly.

An hour later Charlie woke from her peaceful sleep, Brax was sat lovingly watching her, happy at the knowledge he wasn't going to lose the love of his life. Ruby and Casey had been taken home by Morag after much persuasion from Brax, partly because he knew there was nothing they could do but mainly as he wanted some time alone with his girlfriend.

'Brax.' Charlie spoke unsure she wanted her question to be answered. 'Brax, the baby? Is the baby ok?'

Brax sighed, he knew she would ask but he wasn't sure she was well enough for the answer.

'Please Brax, I need to know.' Charlie urged already knowing the truth deep down.

'Charlie I'm so sorry. When you came in you had internal bleeding, they had to operate to save you. There was nothing they could do for it, him.' He spoke sadly, tears filling his eyes speaking about his son, was he even his son? He was too small to be a real baby but it still hurt, too small to know if he would have been a boy or a girl but he couldn't just call his child it. He decided he would call him a, him, his 'little Braxton'. Worried about Charlie had put that specific pain off for a while but now he was having to face it. He turned his gaze from his feet to his girlfriend, seeing the tears streaming freely down her face. Knowing there were no words to make this better, he slipped of his shoes and crept into the space Charlie made for him behind her. There they laid in silence both grieving for their loss until exhausted they slept in the comfort of each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**DramionexTandrexChax - thanks for you review, my bad about the baby thing. I changed my mind about it being a girl and forgot I had already put in she was having a girl. Though from my little experience I think it would have been to early to tell. Sorry. Also im a big fan of happy endings so it will get better. **

**Im quite worried about this chapter, hope you all like it. Wanted to Brax and Ruby to bond a little.**

* * *

><p>'Hey, I was wondering where you got to?' Ruby asked Brax with a smile.<p>

It had been three days since the accident and Charlie was slowly getting better, and becoming stronger by the day.

'I just needed some air.'

'That's the first time I've heard that called air.' Ruby chuckled pointed towards the cigarette Brax was smoking. 'Can I?'

'Can you what?' Brax asked questioningly.

'Can I have one?' Ruby asked slowly immediately regretting letting her mum's boyfriend no she smoked. 'I don't smoke, not all the time, just when I'm drunk, or stressed.' She added trying to make amends for her slip up.

'Thanks, please don't tell mum.' She smiled as she took a cigarette that was offered.

'Don't worry I don't plan on telling her. Not until she's better at least.'

'Well I tell you what, if you quit I will, when she gets home.' She smiled at the thought of her mum coming home which was now definite. Charlie had been moved out of intensive care that morning, which although was a good step for her recovery it meant they could only visit at visiting time.

'Deal.' Brax replied smiling at the girl who had captured his brothers heart just like her mother had his.

They sat outside for a while chatting about Charlie and Casey, jumping around the question Ruby desperately wanted an answer to but was too scared to asked.

'Brax.' Ruby started nervously, only continuing when he ad eye contact with her. 'The baby, is the baby alright?'

Brax sighed, he had been so wrapped up in having to tell Charlie and helping get them both through losing their child he had never thought Ruby and Casey would also need to know. He looked at the young girl sadly noticing the tears in her eyes and knowing she already knew the answer.

'There was nothing they could do, they had to operate on Charlie.' He spoke slowly, looking down at his feet feeling the tears escape from his eyes.

'Brax, I'm so sorry. I know how happy and excited you were.' Ruby walked round hugging Brax tightly at the sight of him crying. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Ruby stood up; looking at Brax seriously she spoke. 'You know, my mum's lucky to have you and one day you will make great parents, I mean look at me and Casey we turned out alright with only one of you, with both of you that will be even better. Not that you can get better than me.' Adding humour at the end to try and lighten the mood.

'Thanks Rubes, that means a lot.' Brax replied honestly, touched at the young girl's truthfulness.

They walked back inside the hospital in silence. Once back at Charlie's room they were both puzzled when two police officers left looking serious. Knowing that Brax and her mother would need to talk she offered to go get some drinks and magazines for Charlie after they left. Happy that the young girl could almost read his mind and wanting to talk to his girlfriend alone he entered the room.

'Hey, how you feeling?'

'Hey, better by the day.' Charlie replied before taking a deep breath. 'Brax, sit down, we need to talk.'

Charlie looked at her boyfriend lovingly. She knew he had showed a lot of people the soft side she always knew was there past few days. No matter how gentle and loving he was to her she knew he still had a temper and was more of a punch first ask questions sometimes never kind of man and that worried her with the news she was about to tell him. Taking a deep breath she began to explain the visit from her colleagues which was more of a business than social call.

'Brax, the police they have some news about the accident. Or rather that's the news, it wasn't an accident.' She paused letting the news sink in before she finished explaining. 'Someone had split my brake pipes.'

'Do they, do they have any suspects.' Brax replied angrily at the news someone had tried to kill his girlfriend but already knowing one suspect.

'They've released Heath without charge.' Charlie sighed at the sight of her boyfriend running out the door. A reaction she knew she would get deep down.

'RUBY LOOK AFTER YOUR MUM!' Brax yelled as he ran past the young girl. She thought about asking him where he was going, or why he couldn't look after her but thought better of it.

Walking into the room she was saddened by the worried look on her mums face. She knew it was to do with Brax's quick departure but also knew her mum well enough to know she would tell her if she wanted to talk about it.

Ruby was sat on her mum's bed hugging her after hearing what the police had told her. She understood Brax's reaction and was hoping he would find whoever did this and gave them the punishment they deserved.


	7. Chapter 7

'Are you seriously asking me if I tried to kill a cop. As much as I hate the pigs even I'm not stupid enough to try and kill one.' Heath spat angrily.

After leaving the hospital Brax had gone straight in search of Heath and knowing his younger brother like he did it hadn't taken him long to find him. He was in the Surf Club playing pool on his own. Before he even had chance to notice Brax, he was pinned up against the nearest wall by his older brother. Brax didn't need to say anything, looking into his eyes Heath knew this was serious and he wasn't likely to get out of this easily. He decided in that split second he would play the big man and see where it got him.

Hearing his words and the tone they where spoke Brax saw red, punching his brother hard across his cheek.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about and I swear if I find out you so much as thought it was going to happen I will mess you up so bad your life won't be worth living.'

'What are you talking about?' Heath spoke gentler this time, realising he was playing this all wrong and still not fully understanding what was going on.

'Charlie, you... you.' Unable to get the words out Brax punched his brother again. Determined to make him admit to the pain he was convinced he had caused.

'YOU THINK I WOULD... TO CHARLIE.' Heath yelled suddenly realising what his brother was accusing him of. The rational side of him understood why he was being accused; he had hardly been welcoming of their relationship. The other part of him however was angry his brother would accuse him of that. He might not like the fact his brother was dating a cop, but she made him happy and they seemed to really love each other, he might not like it but he also wouldn't try and ruin it.

Brax looked at his brother; looking at the emotions flashing across his face he wasn't so convinced he was to blame. He loosened the grip on Heath's shirt letting him go. He turned around and walked up the stairs to the restaurant which thankfully was closed. He wasn't in the mood to be polite to anyone, he just wanted a drink. He thought that hitting Heath would make him feel better, would make the pain of nearly losing Charlie and actually losing his unborn child go away but it hadn't.

Heath saw the pain on his brother's face as he turned away from him. He knew Charlie had been in an accident, well from the way the police had hauled him in he didn't think it was so much of an accident. Until his brother had accused him he hadn't thought it was that serious, that Charlie would come away with a few cuts and cruises. Clearly he was wrong.

Heath followed Brax upstairs to the restaurant determined to support his brother the way Brax had always supported him. Walking around the bar he picked up two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Putting them down, he filled the glasses pushing one in front of Brax.

An hour later, no words had been spoken between the two brothers, they sat side by side at the bar on their third glass of whiskey.

'She was pregnant.' Brax spoke quietly, his eyes not moving from his glass.

'What?' Heath gasped, 'Wait, was? You mean now...'

'She nearly died, she had to lose the baby so they could save her.'

'Brax, I'm sorry. I would never do anything that would risk her life. I know I haven't been happy about your relationship but I see the way you look at each other. I guess I'm jealous, it's so obvious that you love each other.'

Brax looked up at his brother, unable to believe those words had come from his brother. 'You know I will always need you in my life. I never wanted anything to get in the way of our relationship, but Charlie, she's everything to me. I just wish you two could get along.'

Heath stood up and pulled his brother into a hug, patting him on the back. He wanted him to understand how much his words had meant to him. He made a deal with himself that he would put his pride and Charlie's job aside and try to repair the relationship with both his brothers.

Two hours later Brax was feeling slightly better, his relationship with Heath seemed to be better, for the time being anyway and Charlie was able to go home in the morning. He was back at the hospital sat beside Charlie as her and Ruby slept peacefully on the hospital bed. He smiled at the mother and daughter in front of him, he loved Charlie more than anything and Ruby had become almost like a daughter to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about taking so long to update, i am suffering from some writers block and havent been able to decide what to do with this story. I have decided im going to upload the rest with the view of finishing and maybe doing a sequal if i get some more ideas. If anyone has any ideas to carry on this story or for a sequal please let me no.

Thanks for everyone who has read and especially to those who have reviewed. Hope you like the rest of it.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks since the accident and Charlie's first day back at work. She had been put on desk duty until she had been given the all clear from the hospital, something she was not looking forward to.<p>

As she walked into the kitchen she was met by the smell of cooked bacon. Ruby was sat at the table eating her breakfast and chatting with Leah. They both turned and smiled when they saw Charlie enter. Charlie looked at the sight of breakfast on the table, slices of toast, bacon, fruit and yoghurts were piled high.

'What's all this in aid of?' Charlie asked pointing at all the food on the table. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone at the door. As Ruby got up to answer it she could feel the eyes of the two women in the room on her back. Charlie turned to Leah giving her a 'whose at the door' look. Her silent question was quickly answered first by the smile rapidly spreading across her daughters face and then by the voices coming from behind the door.

'Rubes, tell them we don't donate to charity.' Charlie shouted from the kitchen cheekily knowing full well who was at the door.

'Are you telling me sergeant Buckton you would deprive two handsome men of dinner?' Brax shot back jokingly.

Leah looked over the sight of the two Braxton's stood in her kitchen, both with goofy loved up grins on their faces looking down at their own Buckton woman in their arms.

They all turned back to the kitchen table and tucked into the spread Leah had made them. They chatted about how Ruby and Casey were getting on at school and their plans for when they leave.

Charlie sighed when the subject of her desk duty came up. 'I am not looking forward to it at all, maybe if I'm nice enough to Watson she will let me go out on patrol with her for a bit.' Charlie spoke hopeful she wouldn't really have to spend all her day behind a desk.

'Maybe I should have a word with her and make sure she stays strong.' Brax added half jokingly half serious. The thought of his girlfriend being on full duty so soon after she nearly died was not something he favoured.

'Charlie, surely you can do what you want, you are the boss after all.' Ruby added knowing how much her mum hated to be stuck inside for too long.

'I know I am, but the orders come from high up. If they find out I haven't followed it I'll be in trouble.'

An hour later after dropping Ruby, Casey and VJ off at school and Brax off at the restaurant Charlie walked into the Police station. She had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, as much as she was dreading being on desk duty deep down she knew she wouldn't be able to manage going out on patrol so soon after her accident.

She took a deep breath as she stepped through the doors of the station for the first time in two weeks. She stood in the doorway taking in the familiar scene in front of her. She smiled and happily spoke to her colleagues who greeted her. It was good to know that she had been missed and although she might have a bit of a reputation for being hard faced but she did care about her colleagues and thought of some of them as her friends.

She walked into her office and sighed at the pile of paperwork on her desk. A few minutes later she was sat down with the first report open in front of her, she was just about to start writing when she was disrupted by a knock at the door.

'Come in.' She smiled at the person who entered. 'Watson. Hi how are you?'

'Shouldn't it be me asking how you are?' Watson replied cheekily to her friend. 'Seriously thought Charlie, it's really good to see you back. It's not been the same around here without you bossing us about.'

'Thanks Wats. Strangely enough I've missed this place, just not all this.' Charlie replied pointing to the pile of paperwork on her desk.

'Yer, no one in their right mind would miss that. How long before you're allowed back on patrol?'

'Until I get the all clear from the hospital, was thinking of bribing Sid to give me it early. What you think, want to help?' Charlie replied half serious half joking.

'As much as I would like to help break you free I don't fancy facing Brax's wrath if I did. That and John doesn't complain about my driving half as much as you do.' Watson added cheekily before leaving Charlie to finish her paperwork.

Charlie had worked hard on her paperwork all day, only stopping briefly for lunch. It was now four and having nearly finished the reports she headed home. After a quick phone call to Ruby to find out where she was and if she wanted tea Charlie headed out the office. As she drove home the desire to see Brax and brighten up her so far unexciting day was strong.

When Charlie walked into the restaurant Brax had his back to her behind the bar. She walked through and round the bar, covering his eyes with hands and kissing the back of his neck before whispering 'guess who'. She carried on kissing his neck until he turned in her arms causing them both to smile at the closeness of the new position they found themselves in. Brax was just about to break the silence when they were disrupted by exaggerating coughing. They both turned, remaining in each other's arms, to face the two teenagers. Charlie could feel her face and neck reddening from being caught out by her daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Charlie had started work and things seemed to be back to normal, Charlie had been given another week of desk duty, Brax was doing well with the restaurant and their relationship was getting better and better. In the back of both Charlie and Brax's head was the loss of their unborn baby, neither however wanted to mention this for the fear of upsetting each other.

Charlie and Brax were walking down the beach one morning, enjoying the sun and each other's company. The talked about everything and anything but mainly enjoying time together. They found a space at the back of the beach sitting down with Charlie falling into the comfort of Brax's arms.

Brax took a deep breath before bringing up the topic both of them had been avoiding, the topic that had been like an elephant in the room for the past three weeks.

'Charlie...' Brax began softly, he waited for a sign Charlie was listening before he began, somewhat reluctantly. 'What do you think he would have been like?' Brax began unsure of another way to bring up the topic.

'What?' Charlie now giving him her full attention.

'Our son, what do you think he would of been like if he had been born?' Brax asked hesitantly.

He instantly knew he had been wrong to bring up the subject, the smile fell of Charlie's face, swiftly followed by her colour. He could feel her tense in his arms and the pain was evident in her eyes. In that moment he wished he could take it back, take away all the pain she was suffering. Unsure whether to push for an answer or change the subject he waited hoping Charlie would decide.

'He wasn't born Brax, he died. DEAL WITH IT!' Charlie spat before getting up and running down the beach tears in her eyes.

Brax sat still for a few minutes, angry with himself for upsetting the woman he loved so much, and angry with her for brushing of his child's death. He might not of met him or carried him like she had but it didn't mean he didn't love him or that it didn't hurt he was never going to meet him.

He was just about to get up and go find Charlie to apologise for upsetting her when he was met by a clearly distressed Casey running down the beach shouting at him.

'Case, what's up mate?'

'Ch... Ch... Charlie...'

'Casey, What about Charlie.' Brax shouted pushing his brother for more information.

'She... She's collapsed.' Casey stuttered, through breathlessness and worry.

Brax raced down the beach to where Charlie was sat. She had come round and was surrounded by concerned people asking questions. As he pushed his way through the crowd he saw the woman he loved more than anything in the world lying there in the sand. She had a cut to her head, where she had hit it on rock when she fell, she was deathly white and shaking and she was clutching her stomach. Brax could see the tear lines down her face where old and new tears had fallen. He stopped just before he came into her view she was calling for him, desperate for him to comfort her. She kept repeating his name, and that she was sorry.

'Hey, hey... I'm here, you're ok, I'm here.' Brax whispered softly as she fell into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He let her sit like that for a minute or two before he pulled out of the embrace so he could look at her.

Looking down at her stomach he could see some red liquid spreading through her white top.

'Charlie, your bleeding.' He gasped, realising this was more serious than a little cut and a few tears. He moved her hand and lifted her top so he could find out where the blood was coming from.

He gasped at the sight he was met with under her top causing her to tense and withdraw from his hold. He realised her worry and pulled her closer to him again putting one arm around her shoulders and pressing the other firmly against the wound. He turned and looked up in the crowd trying to assess who had a car close by. Knowing she needed to go to hospital and not wanting to call an ambulance he spotted Heath walking along the beach.

'Case, go tell Heath to get in his car.' Brax calmly ordered his younger brother, noticing his hesitation he added, 'NOW, Case!'

He turned his attention back to his girlfriend and softly explained that he was going to carry her to Heaths car and take her to hospital, kissing her head after every couple of words.

'Brax, no. I hate hospitals; I don't want to go back to one. I don't want you to leave me.' Charlie protested half heartedly knowing deep down she had no choice in the matter.

'Charlie I'm not going to leave you. I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have said it, I didn't mean to upset you. If I had just kept my mouth shut...'

'You were right, we need to talk about it. This isn't your fault, you didn't make me run.' Charlie added noticing the tears in her boyfriend's eyes. 'I love you.' She whispered before moving so he could pick her up.

Brax carried her gently down the beach making her feel safe in the security of his arms. He carried her in silence till they were half way up the beach, 'I love you to.' Brax spoke breaking the silence.

Heath rushed the pair to the hospital, they had left Casey at the beach to find Ruby and explain to her what had happened. Heath had promised to go straight pack and pick up the two teenagers knowing full well Ruby would be desperate to see her mother.

Twenty minutes after Charlie had arrived at hospital she was ready to discharge herself and go home, she was fed up of being asked pointless questions like does it hurt, of course it hurts I'm bleeding she thought to herself angrily.

Sid walked into the room and greeted his friend and more acknowledged Brax than greeted him, he made no secret that he wasn't his biggest fan. Although even he had to admit that he seemed to have really changed since the truth about his and Charlie's relationship came out. In fact all of the Riverboy's seemed to of calmed down, he still thought Charlie could do much better, she was after all stunningly beautiful.

'Ok Charlie, you have re opened the wound from your recent surgery, have you exerted yourself a lot recently?' Sid asked calmly.

'I ran, before I collapsed I was running. I got this shooting pain in my side and then I tripped. The next thing I know is I'm bleeding.'

'Charlie, I explained to you that you need to take it easy, even though the stitches have come out the wound still isn't fully healed and it is delicate.' Sid explained gently, it was obvious she was upset about something and he didn't want to make it worse. 'I will clean the wound and re-stitch it. It will mean you will have to remain on desk duty for a while longer I'm afraid, it appears the wound hasn't healed as much as we thought.'

'She'll be ok though right, I mean it not serious?' Brax asked not wanting to get his hopes until it was confirmed.

'She going to be fine, although I would like to keep you in over night to keep an eye on you, you've got a head wound and you lost consciousness but you will be free to go home in the morning all being well. Lots of rest though.'

Just then Ruby burst through the door firing question after question at anybody who felt like answering them. She paused when she realised she was being stared at by everyone in the room and looking at her mum laid on the bed she ran into her arms, crying gently on her shoulder. Charlie comforted her daughter, gently stroking her back.

Once Ruby had calmed down enough to talk to rationally Charlie explain to her daughter what had happened. Casey walked in with a somewhat apprehensive Heath, they both took in the sight in the room. Noticing that someone had entered the room the three people present turned to look. There was an awkward silence which was only broken when Charlie seeing Heath turn to leave spoke, 'Thanks.' Showing a small smile.

'I... I erm, just... you know, came to see if you were, erm alright.' Heath spoke awkwardly.

'Thanks Heath, for everything. I've been thinking, maybe when I'm out of here and a bit better you should come round for dinner. Think it's about time we got to know each other, for their sakes.' She smiled pointing at the other three people in the room.

'Thanks Charlie, I know I haven't been all that welcoming of you into our family and I'm sorry.'

'Wow, you alright mate.' Brax asked jokingly 'It's not in Heaths nature to apologise.'

They three brothers and the two girlfriends carried on laughing and joking until they were instructed to leave so Charlie could rest. Once alone with the doctor she nervously asked about talking to someone with regards to the loss of her baby. Knowing she wasn't coping and that it was in her nature to bottle up her emotions she knew something had to be done or she would lose all that was important to her. Having decided to attend a group for women who had lost their babies, deciding it was less formal than seeing a counsellor, she slept peacefully and happily.


	10. Chapter 10

_8 months later..._

It was the day before Charlie and Brax's two year anniversary and they both had big plans for the day. They both had the day of work and were going to go on a picnic, just the two of them. Charlie was sorting out the food and Brax was sorting out everything else.

She had debated long and hard with Ruby about whether or not to cook the food herself. She wanted to make something special but as Ruby bluntly pointed out she wanted them to be able to eat it without killing them. She had decided on a hamper from the diner, giving Leah a list of their favourite foods.

She decided to go into the city and buy a new dress and of course some shoes, she knew she would get a few comments about her having enough shoes, but as she regularly told them 'a girl can never have enough shoes'.

It was four in the afternoon when she arrived back having completed all her tasks for the day. She walked into the house hoping to hang up her new purchases without anyone noticing. Unfortunately for her Ruby and Casey were laid on the sofa watching a film, she smiled at them and hurried off into her room. Just as she put her bags down on the bed the teenagers burst through the door with Ruby asking to see what she had brought.

Charlie tried on her new clothes for Ruby and together they had decided what to wear for the picnic, Ruby had also decided which dress Charlie's new shoe would go best with hinting that she would be borrow them at some point. After an hour of girly time Casey not so subtly suggested they go to the surf club for a drink and to meet Brax and Heath, commenting that he needed some 'man time'.

Over the past eight months Charlie and Heath had made a real effort with each other finding that they actually had a few things in common. The four of them had even very unsuccessfully managed to get Charlie on a surf board. She had lasted half an hour in the water, failing to stand up once, before she gave up vowing never to get on a surf board again. Charlie smiled at the memory and the family which stood in front of her. They must be special if they made both her and her daughter so happy.

The next morning Charlie woke early, excited for what the day held. She looked again at one of the presents she had brought Brax, a photo frame with three photos in it, one of the two of them, another of all five of them and the third one he didn't know about but hopefully would be the most excited about. She smiled at the thought of the surprise she had in store for Brax later that day.

Three hours later Charlie had showered and dressed in the outfit Ruby had chose for her the previous day. She walked to the diner to collect the picnic hamper she had ordered and walked to the restaurant to meet Brax. She smiled at him from the door; he was dressed in board shorts and a tight black t-shirt showing off his strong arms and six-pack. He turned and smiled at her taking in her beauty, she was wearing a pink summer dress, which hugged all the right places and a new pair of cream wedges. In his eyes he had never seen anyone more beautiful, everyday he loved her a little more, and he smiled at the thought.

An hour later they had found the perfect spot at the end of the beach to sit down for their picnic. They both had surprises planned for today and consequently were slightly nervous. Sat in each other's arms however they soon relaxed and chatted about everything. They fed each other food but mainly they just enjoyed each other's company.

They had packed away the food and Charlie was laid in Brax's arms, she took a deep breath and decided it was time to give him his present. She took it out of her bag and gave him the neatly wrapped parcel.

'Happy anniversary baby.' She said with a smile. He took the present and opened it, his face turned from a smile into a slightly confused face at the photo frame in front of him.

'The two of us, our family and the newest member or should I say members of our family.' Charlie added noting the confusion on his face.

'New members?' Brax asked slightly confused still.

'I know it's not exactly an anniversary present but I'm pregnant. I...' Charlie was interrupted by kisses from Brax.

'You mean were going to... I'm going to... a baby... were having a baby.' Brax shouted in excitement. 'How long... I mean how far gone are you?'

'No were not having a baby, were having twins, I had a scan yesterday. Before you say anything let me explain, I wanted to make sure everything was ok before I said anything. I didn't think either of us could cope if something happened again. And back to your original question I'm twelve weeks.' As soon as Charlie finished Brax took her in his arms kissing her telling him how happy she was and how much he loved her.

'I brought you a present to, I want you to know that I have been planning this for a few weeks and that is because I love you more than anything in the world.'

'Brax, what are you talking about?' Charlie asked starting to get a little worried.

'Charlie,' Brax started, shifting so he could kneel on one knee. 'The very first time I saw you I thought how stunningly beautiful you were, two years on I love you more and more each day. I can't and don't want to imagine a life without you, and knowing that we are going to have a family makes me love you even more. What I'm trying to say is, Charlie, will you marry me?'

Tears instantly fell down her cheeks and a smile widened up to her eyes, 'Yes, yes, yes!' she cried, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately.

He pulled out of her embrace to take a small black box out of his pocket; he opened it revealing a sparkling ring with three diamonds set into it. It was subtle in its beauty; just like Charlie he had thought when he brought it. He looked up hopefully asking if she liked it, her face saying the words she couldn't get out.

Once the ring was on her finger she held up her hand to admire it before falling back into Brax's embrace. Kissing him passionately she pushed him on his back and both of them happy he had chosen an empty beach.


	11. Chapter 11

Three hours later they managed to pull themselves away from each other long enough to walk back to the restaurant. Brax had already rung Ruby, Casey, Heath, Leah and Bianca and invited them to the restaurant for dinner to share their news. Charlie was excited to tell people, but mainly she was excited to share her news with her daughter. Although they had had a lot of problems and it had taken them a while to become so close Ruby was the one person whose opinion really counted.

Five of the most important people in Brax and Charlie's life were in the restaurant happily chatting away. Intrigued by the reason they had all been called to meet the couple on a day they all knew they had big plans for.

'Pregnant,' Heath declared 'Bet he's got her up the duff.' He added noting the confusion on the faces.

'Eww, Heath that's my mother you're talking about.' Ruby claimed.

'Sorry Rubes but you know, why else would we all be here. Kids or marriage, there the only two reasons and Brax isn't into all that big ring, romantic proposal rubbish!'

'Well you know what, I hope she is pregnant. If any two people deserve a family it is those two. After all they've been through I think we should be happy for them and support them.' Bianca spoke with a smile on her face. Catching Heath's eye and could feel her smile increase and her face redden.

'Hey guys.' Brax greeted his brothers and friends loudly.

They all smiled and greeted each other before Ruby could stand it no longer and asked the reason to the dinner.

'Ahhhhhh,' Ruby screamed after the couple had shared their news. 'Oh my god, I can't believe it!'

The five friends and family fired question after question at the couple with Heath gloating he knew that was up and that he couldn't believe Brax had become a romantic fool.

After the questions had slowed down and everyone had finished their drink Brax and Heath made their way to the bar.

'Congratulations mate.' Heath said once at the bar, patting his brother on the back. 'If anyone deserves to be happy it's you to. You will have one lucky baby.'

'Thanks,' Brax smiled at the sincerity in his brother's voice.

'Yer, I mean think of the awesome uncle it's going to have.' Casey joked joining his brothers at the bar. They continued to joke and congratulate each other while the girls chatted.

Sensing something was up with Bianca, Charlie motioned for them to go outside without the other two noticing.

'So what's up with you then?' Charlie asked hoping her friend will spill her news without to much probing being needed.

'Me, erm nothing. Am good thanks for asking. Excited about your news.' Bianca replied wanting to put of the inevitable questions from her best friend.

'So, got any news of your own?'

'No' Bianca tried knowing her friend knew she was lying and that she wouldn't give without an answer she sighed. 'I like him, ok. I like him and I don't know what to do about it.'

'Who? Who do you like?' Charlie asked wanting to confirm what she suspected.

'Heath, I like Heath and I know you and Brax are happy and together and everything's fine with unicorns and flowers, I just don't know if I can do that.'

'Brax and I might be together now but it's taken a long time to get here and it's not always as perfect as it seems. But we love each other and it's worth the effort. I've seen the way you look at Heath and I've seen the goofy smile you get on your face when he's there. Maybe you should give him a chance for both you sakes.'

'I want to give him a chance I really do. I see him with Darcy and I see a whole other side to him, then I remember his reputation. He might not always be like that but you don't get a reputation like that for no reason.'

Charlie smiled at her friend knowing full well the situation she's in. Thinking back a couple of years she was in Bianca's situation, only she was a cop and he was a highly suspected criminal. Although Brax had left it all behind and was totally legal she knew Heath still dabbled in various things. They had made an agreement a while ago that he would keep whatever he was doing away from her and her family and she would keep her nose out.

'Why can't he be like Brax and give it all up?'

'Would you really like him if he did?' Charlie asked. 'Maybe you should just talk to him and be honest. You never no he might surprise you.'

'Who might surprise you?' Heath asked surprising both the girls. After a few worried looks between the two of them Charlie left Bianca and Heath to talk.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the morning after their anniversary and Charlie smiled as the realisation of the previous day's events flooded back into her mind. She smiled as she looked down next to her to peacefully sleeping fiancé.

She crept out of bed unaware she had woken Brax on her hunt for her morning coffee.

'Not for you baby.' Brax said as he removed the full cup from Charlie's hand.

'What are you doing?' Charlie asked annoyed and confused.

'Looking after my family, your pregnant you're not allowed coffee.'

'You mean to tell me I'm not allowed to drink coffee for however many months?'

Sensing Charlie wasn't going to take this to well he softened 'How about a compromise?'

'A compromise? What like I can drink coffee but not alcohol? I would do that you know, I mean I would give alcohol up for...'

'No you can drink de-caff coffee and no alcohol. How about you get dressed and I shout you breakfast at the diner and then I will buy you your own jar of de-caff coffee?'

_Meanwhile at Heath and Casey's..._

Bianca woke to a strange room, lifting her head to look around she was greeted with a sharp pain. Realising she had very little memory of last night and that her head was pounding she knew this must be her present.

After finally persuading herself to sit up she noticed the board shorts flung around the room and other various items of clothing which she knew belonged to Heath. She searched her brain to try and remember what happened last night.

Bianca found her way into the kitchen in search of coffee and toast. She was greeted with a rather hung-over looking Ruby.

'You look how I feel.' Bianca spoke quietly, mindful of her own headache.

'Oh, hey Bianca, didn't know you were still here. You not feeling great either then?'

'No, feeling a bit rough. Am blaming your mum, from what I remember she was making us drink for her to.'

'Yer, Casey mentioned something about her giving us a six bottle crate of wine to bring back. And this is what's left.' Ruby added picking up a full bottle and a half empty bottle of red wine.

'We drank all that?' Bianca sighed.

'No, we drank all that when we got back; I don't even want to think about what we drank at the restaurant.'

'Where is Casey by the way?' Bianca asked hoping the answer would also reveal Heath's whereabouts.

'He and Heath have gone for a surf. They're going to the diner for breakfast if you want to meet them?'

'Yer sounds good. Will just get ready.'

Twenty minutes later Bianca and Ruby were walking down towards the beach to meet Heath and Casey from their early morning surf. Still feeling the effects from the night before they had decided a bit of sea air and some breakfast might make them feel better.

'Hey so your still alive then?' Heath shouted to the girls making them both wince from their headaches.

'A little less noise and we might stay that way.' Ruby replied falling into Casey's arms. Kissing the top of her head Casey walked his girlfriend up the beach towards the diner knowing from their conversation whilst in the water Heath wanted to talk to Bianca.

As they walked into the diner they saw Brax and Charlie sat down chatting, walking over to their table they smiled at each other. 'How are the heads?' Charlie asked.

'The surf cleared mine but Rubes is still feeling it. How are you two?'

'Angry, did you know how mean your brother was?' Charlie moaned.

'Why what's he done now?'

'He won't let me have coffee.'

'Good, you're pregnant. If you're not going to use protection then you have to accept the consequences.' Ruby replied half joking and half annoyed that she was getting no sympathy for her headache.

'Where's heath?' Brax asked trying to change the conversation before an argument began with mother and daughter.

'Talking to Bianca.' Casey replied making quotation marks with his fingers at the 'talking' part.

_Back on the beach..._

'So...' Heath started not sure of were to begin.

'So...' Bianca replied.

'Heath'

'Bianca' They began at the same time, 'You first.' Heath offered.

'Don't take this the wrong way please, but I don't remember last night. What happened?' Bianca asked wary of the answer.

Heath laughed gently for a moment before replying. 'Nothing, the state you were in last night I don't think it would have been classes as consensual and I'm not like that. When it does happen, and it will.' Heath added noticing Bianca was about to protest. 'I want you to remember how brilliant I am.' He finished with his cheeky smile that melted her heart.

'How can you be so sure it will happen?'

'I have faith, I know you like me as much as I like you. When you stop being a stubborn woman you will give in.'

Bianca smiled at his answer and thought to herself what is it about this man that makes him so irresistible? She thought back to the previous conversations she had had with Charlie before her and Brax became official and decided it must be something about the Braxton men that makes them irresistible.

Deciding life was too short to not let yourself have what the heart wants badly in this case Bianca took a deep breath and closed the gap slightly between herself and Heath. Realising what she was doing Heath slowly closed the rest of the gap until their lips met in the middle. They let their lips dance slowly around each other's, teasing each other with their tongues. Heath's hand crept onto the small of Bianca's back pulling her in to him as tight as possible. The kiss continued until the need for air broke them both apart, keeping their foreheads together and smiling into their lips Heath gently stroked her cheek.

He took her hand and led her up the beach without saying a word, the smile remained on both of their faces as they walked into the diner.

'Finally.' Charlie cried when she saw her best friend walk into the diner following Heath.

'Hey, me and you aren't talking Buckton.' Bianca replied pretending to be angry.

After noticing Heath holding her hand and the closeness between the two Charlie stood up before saying, 'Me and you outside, we need to talk.'

Bianca rolled her eyes but didn't argue, instead she kissed Heath's forehead and followed Charlie outside.

After Bianca had explained last night and the conversation her and Heath had had on the beach along with her anger of how much Charlie had made her drink last night the pair headed back inside to eat their breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

_Six months ago... (A little bit of Heath and Bianca)_

Brax came running up to Heath who was playing pool in the surf club, worry written all over his face.

'Heath, Heath, you have to come.'

'Come where? Brax what are you going on about? I'm not moving till you tell me.'

Realising his brother was serious he sighed before he explained the situation him.

'It's Tegan, she was drinking on the beach with some of the boys, things got a bit out of hand and she went in the water. I'm sorry mate but by the time they got her out it was too late.'

Heath just looked at his brother. It wasn't so much the death Tegan that was upsetting him it was more the fact that his little girl would have to live the rest of her life with no mother. It had been less than two months since Tegan dropped her bombshell that Darcy was his daughter on him. Although she had always denied it everyone had presumed she was Brax's daughter due to their past relationships. Very few people knew about his and Tegan's night, he couldn't say it was a night of passion; it was more a drunken mistake that produced a beautiful little girl. A little girl whose first 7 years of life he had missed out on and he was determined to make up for that, even more so with the death of her mother.

'Darce, where's Darce?' Heath spoke eventually.

'She's at the hospital with mum. She needs you though.'

With that Heath followed his brother out of the surf club and into his car. The drive to the hospital was silent, both of them had very different thoughts running through their mind. Heath's were all of his daughter, how she was going to cope with out Tegan, what she would need from him and if she would even want anything to do with him. Brax's thoughts were those of sadness, although him and Tegan might not have been on the best terms before she died she had still played a huge part in his life and he would never have wished her dead.

As soon as Brax had parked at the hospital Heath ran in to find his daughter. Brax walked in, he was in no rush to go back into the hospital. The grief and sadness filled the air, he had dealt with death before but somehow this seemed even worse. He felt responsible, he felt like he should of stopped her, protected her them maybe his niece wouldn't of been ;eft without a mother.

As soon as Heath ran into the relatives' room he was greeted by his daughter, she ran straight up to him jumping into his arms. The tear marks still fresh on her face. He took a seat away from everyone else in the room with Darcy still in his arms. They stayed like that for an hour before Heath couldn't take the silence anymore.

'Hey, Darce. You want some chocolate?' He whispered in her ear.

After a short while she nodded her head and he stud up to take her to the shop. Although Heath's parenting skills were limited he knew all children liked chocolate even in the worst circumstances.

Once they got to the shop Darcy ran in to find some chocolate.

'Hey, I erm heard about Tegan, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, both of you.' Came a quiet voice from behind him.

'Bianca, Hi. Thanks.' Heath smiled at her. 'Trying to make her smile with some chocolate, isn't that what you women like.'

'Us women? We might like chocolate but what she needs is her dad, someone to get her through this. She needs you Heath.' Bianca said gently.

'I know I just don't know how to be what she needs. Maybe she would be better of without me, better off if Brax was her dad.'

'You can't think like that, you're her dad and she needs you.'

'Dad, can I have this please?' Darcy asked sweetly holding up a big bar of chocolate 'and erm this.' she finished holding up a children's surfing magazine.

'Of course, how about we get out of here and you show me how good you've got on your surf board.'

'Ok dad,' Darcy smiled grabbing her dads hand, 'Dad, can Bianca come?' Darcy whispered.

'Sure, ask her.'

_Six months later..._

It taken most of the past six months for Darcy to start eating and sleeping properly again. For the first two months she would wake up screaming for her mum two or three times a night but Heath was patient. He would soothe her and stroke her hair till she went back to sleep, he would make her favourite foods and make sure there was always ice cream in the freezer for her. Slowly she started to eat more and wake up less. She lived with Heath, Brax and Casey going to her Gran's every other weekend or when she really missed her. Of course Heath couldn't take all the credit, Bianca had been a great helped to them both which increased the confusion of everyone else why they weren't together yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, so this is the last chapter that i've written. if you have any ideas then let me no or if you want a sequal. I have a few ideas just not quite sure how to get there, any help will be greatly appreciated.

Please review and let me no what you thought or were you want it to go. Thanks :)

* * *

><p>It had been five months since Charlie and Brax's anniversary; the day had changed not only their lives but those of his younger brother Heath and his now girlfriend Bianca. Since the day after the anniversary and their chat on the beach they had been inseparable.<p>

'Eurgh, Brax look how fat I am.' Charlie moaned her usual morning complaint.

'Babe, your pregnant you're not going to stay skinny. You look gorgeous as usual.' Brax replied kissing his fiancé over and over again.

Charlie was eight months pregnant, with twins and was not impressed with her rapidly increasing waist line. Although her stomach had gained weight that was all her legs and arms were still as skinny as ever much to the amusement of her family.

Brax smiled as she struggled to get her socks on, knowing full well after a few minutes she would give up and ask him for help. Looking at the woman he adored he failed to see her flaws and just saw the beauty of her, inside and out. He thought he was unable to love her any more than he did and everyday he was proved wrong and fell in love with her a little bit more.

'Brax,' Charlie spoke quietly.

'I offered, you said you could do it yourself.' Brax replied knowing full well he would give in sooner rather than later.

'Please, it's your fault I'm this fat anyway.' Charlie said trying her best to put on her hurt look.

'Give them here.' Brax sighed, he couldn't say no to her, well not for very long anyway. He took the socks from her and put them on before going to make her some toast.

'What you craving today?' Brax shouted from the kitchen of their new house.

They had moved in two months ago. It was bigger than Leah's, but then it needed be it had to fit in Charlie, Brax and the twins when they were born along with Ruby and Casey who after a lot of arguments were allowed the same room.

'Can I have butter and sugar please?'

Brax sighed at the weird requests he had been getting, from ice cream on toast to chocolate spread on pizza. Butter and sugar on toast was relatively normal he thought.

'What are your plans for today?' Charlie asked over breakfast.

'Am doing the night shift so am all yours today, you want to go down the beach?'

'Yer sure lets go for a waddle. You can buy me a milkshake.' Charlie replied with a smile.

'You can have a milkshake as long as it's on the menu. I think Leah and Roo are fed up of your disgusting choices.'

'Mr Braxton did you really just say that.' Charlie replied cheekily before pulling Brax in for a deep kiss.

Charlie and Brax walked slowly down the beach hand in hand paddling through the waves as they met the sand. They walked in silence for a while before Charlie wanted to rest. They took a seat on the sand, Charlie sitting in between Brax's legs. He wrapped his arms tightly around her making her feel like nothing would ever happen to her, like she could face anything and survive, as long as she had Brax. For so long in her life she had been scared about commitment, about needing someone, about loving someone but mostly about someone needing and loving her. The risk of letting someone she loved down had scared her in the past, but now, now she loved that feeling, she loved it all but mostly she just loved Brax.

'Argh, shit.' Charlie cried putting her hand on her stomach.

'Charlie you ok?' Brax asked worried about his fiancé. 'Charlie.' He repeated after she didn't reply. Her breathing was getting heavier, she was almost panting and he was starting to get worried.

'Brax... I... th... think we... need to go... to the ho... hos... hospital.' Charlie panted.

'What, What's going on? Charlie talked to me.' Brax asked frantically.

'Argh... baby... th... think baby co... coming.'

'Charlie how long have you been getting these pains?' Brax asked whilst pulling out his phone and calling Heath to pick them up not wanting to wait for an ambulance.

'This... morning. A... about 8.' Charlie cried holding Brax's handing preparing herself for the next contraction.

Brax sighed at her it was now 2 in the afternoon, it was typical Charlie to think going for a walk down the beach when she was in labour a good idea. 'You could of at least told me to bring the car.' Brax joked knowing there was no way he was going to be allowed to leave her to get it.

'Heath finally.' Brax shouted down the phone once Heath picked up. 'Where are you?'

'At home, with Bianca. What you want?' Heath replied annoyed at having his afternoon with his girlfriend interrupted.

'Get down to the beach, with your car. Charlie's in labour and I need you to take us to hospital.'

'I'll be down when I'm done, she's got plenty of time left.'

'Now Heath.' Brax shouted getting frustrated at his brother's priorities.

'Ok ok, I'm on my way.' Heath sighed in defeat knowing they were going to have to put things on hold for a while. He might be a tough guy but he wasn't brave enough to take on Brax, not when it was to do with Charlie's health.

Ten minutes later Heath and Bianca were running down the beach towards the couple.

'This better be the real thing Buckton, I had much better plans for my afternoon.' Heath cheekily greeted them.

'Heath... f... find me pain... relief and you can shag... her all you want.'

'Erm, I'm supposed to be your best friend, how rude of you to talk about me like that.' Bianca added pretending to be hurt. They all laughed till Charlie screamed at another contraction realising they had to move.

'How we gonna do this?' Heath asked knowing it would take a lot for Charlie to walk the distance to the car.

'You go one side, I'll go the other, well help her as much as we can.'

'No, I don't want to move, I'll stay here. You're all just over reacting.' Charlie moaned.

Ten minutes later Heath and Bianca were in the front of Heath's car with Charlie laid against Brax in the back. Heath drove to the hospital as fast he could, taking no notice of Charlie's protests from the back about it being illegal to speed and her plans to arrest him as soon as she had given birth.

As soon as he pulled up at the hospital Heath jumped and ran off to find some help. Almost immediately, he came running back out followed by Sid and two nurses pushing a trolley.

'Charlie, for once in your life do as you're told and get on that trolley.' Brax snapped after more protests from Charlie about not wanting to move.

Three hours later two beautiful baby girls were born, fifteen minutes apart. Brax smiled down at his three girls, they were his whole world and he already loved the two new arrivals with all his heart.

'Do you think we should let them in?' Charlie smiled looking up at Brax for the first time in the twenty minutes she had been holding her youngest children.

'Yer, think that might be wise. Will go get them' Brax replied kissing both the girls foreheads and Charlie on the lips. 'I love you Buckton.' He added before going to find the rest of his family.

He couldn't hide the smile on his face as he saw his brothers and their girlfriends, along with his niece.

'Woah, calm down Rubes.' Brax was greeted by an excited Ruby jumping into his arms and firing questions at him.

'How are they? Are they as cute as me? Hows mum? Do they look like aliens? Hope they don't look like Heath?' were some of the questions.

'Oi little Buckton I hear that!' Heath replied jokingly.

'Why don't you calm down and go see for yourself. That's why I came out, to tell you all you could come meet my two daughters.' Brax replied the smile on his face growing.

They all walked into the room, congratulating the new parents and adoring the gorgeous new arrivals.

It wasn't long before both of the babies had been taken from her and were being passed around. They had been replaced by Darcy who had got into bed with Charlie for a cuddle.

'Aunty Charlie,' Darcy began quietly not wanting to ask a silly question. 'What are the babies called?'

Charlie smiled at the little girl, no one else including her and Brax had thought about it, they were too excited to finally have them here. Charlie gave Brax a questioning look, not knowing whether to reveal the names they had been planning in secret or not. Brax nodded reassuringly knowing what she was referring to.

'Amy and Alex Braxton.' Charlie replied smiling at the little girl in her arms that she was able to answer her question.

'But, how do you know which ones which?' Darcy replied still confused about having two nieces that as far as she was concerned looked exactly the same.

'Well,' Charlie started not knowing how to answer her question.

'You pick.' Brax jumped in surprising everyone.

Darcy smiled and got up of the bed giving Brax a hug. 'Thank you; you're my favourite uncle, Daryl. Just don't tell Casey.' She whispered in his ear before examining the babies. Everyone watched the little girl, amazed at the difference in her from when her mum first died to now. They all thought to themselves how Heath was doing such a good job with her.

'This one's Amy, and this one's Alex' Darcy interrupted everyone pointing at the babies and kissing both their foreheads.

An hour later and everyone had gone home leaving Charlie and Brax alone to enjoy their two new arrivals. Brax laid on the bed with Charlie under one arm and Amy in the other one. Charlie was tucked into Brax's chest with Alex in her arms. They both thought how amazing their life was and how lucky they were.


End file.
